Love in Strange Places
by ideclareatimewar2468
Summary: Hermione get abducted be a shadow to an unknown place, leaving only Draco with understandable clues to where she was taken, but the shadow has threatened to end her life if the school is not closed down.
1. Chapter 1

Draco's POV

The trip was long, several hours, just sitting, talking, wondering. I had never seen Hogwarts before, but my parents spoke of it often.

When I had gotten my letter they were so proud, so happy, so relived. They knew I was going to get into Hogwarts, but there was that little bit of doubt, that little voice in the back of their heads saying, 'what if he doesn't, what if he can't, what if..., what if...,' the never stoping what ifs.

I was pulled out of thought by the train stopping. I flew forward slightly with the momentum I still had, closer to a boy. Crab I think his name was, and the boy next to him, Greg? George? Goyle? Ya that's it, Goyle. They seem like my kind of people. Pure bloods.

The train came to a complete stop and we all got off. Boats were waiting for us at the lake. I chose one with Crab and Goyle, then the boats went forward with no one doing anything. Of course it was magic.

I grew up around magic, so it was no surprise to me. The others though, some were in shock, others in wonder, and some, like me, just sat there, knowing what was going on. When we got to the other side of the lake we walked up to the castle, only the first years. The others were somewhere, unknown to us.

The castle was lit with candles. Some of them were going out because of the wind when we walked by, but then would relight themselves. We walked along long corridors with pictures moving, again people were so surprised, makes me sick.

Before entering the great hall, I saw a boy, not an ordinary boy, but the one and only, Harry Potter. I went over, said some words, then offered to be his friend. Instead, he chose the opposite. He said no and by doing so, he became my enemy, along with all his so called friends.

We entered the great hall, waiting to be sorted into houses. Slytherin. I knew what house I was going to be in. My parents, and my parents parents, and their parents, everyone in my family had been a Slytherin, if I wasn't I was known as an outcast.

Before I was called up, a girls name was said. She had long, wavy brown hair with brown eyes, she... She was beautiful. I hoped and silently begged that she was in Slytherin, but she wasn't. She was put in Gryffindor. For the only time in my life, I didn't want want to be a Slytherin, I wanted to follow her where ever she went, but when I went up, the hat didn't agree. The moment it touched my head, I was put in Slytherin. I put on a fake smile and walked to my table.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco's POV

I was supposed to be done with school. This extra year wasn't supposed to happen, but it did. With the war over, the previous seventh years came back to finish. We were the first ever eighth years.

The train ride took forever as always but this year was a little more entertaining. We were no longer under age wizards. When we got to school, people's hair had been set on fire, belongings had changed colors, been turned inside out, and even began to talk.

Getting to school was disastrous. Everyone wanted to see the new school and would take every chance they got to get a glimpse of something new.

When we got into the great hall the sky was full of stars and small clouds. I was to busy looking at the sky that I didn't notice the fifth table. No one was sitting there. It had all of the houses colors on the table cloth and more place settings then the other tables.

When I got to the Slytherin table I noticed the golden trio walking in the door. Harry, Ron, and... Hermione.

Professor McGonagall got up to give her speech and everyone quieted down. She welcomed the first years, told about the restricted areas, and then told about the table. "The table," started McGonagall, "is for the returning Hogwarts students that had been in the war to sit at, at any time. It represents unity between the houses."

At the end of explaining she paused and gave time for the students to move. I looked to the Gryffindor table and saw Harry, Ron, and all their friends get up and move to the table. Hermione had been one of the first to move.

As she sat down she looked at me. Only for a second, but she had looked at me as if asking if I was going to come sit at the new table. I decided against it. Almost none of the Slytherins had moved. I looked down at the food that had now appeared and started filling my plate with potatoes, corn, and pudding along with a glass of pumpkin juice.

As I ate, I kept glancing up to look at Hermione. When she saw me looking she would give me glares like she wanted to curse me... Her curses were the best. She's the best. The greatest wizard- No! No Draco! Stop! She's a mudblood! She should be the last thing on your mind!

I finished my food and headed up to the dorm. I was the first one in there, the first one to see the new dorm. The war had destroyed it completely, but now it was even better. The fire place was bigger, there was a new couch, which was needed, the old one smelled of onions and rotten cabbage, new decorations, new paintings of the founder of Slytherin. It was perfect.

I went into the bedroom and found my four-poster-bed. The curtains were made a silk and surrounded three of the four sides leaving the bed post uncovered. I got ready for bed, taking off my robes so I was just in my boxers and went to sleep.

Hermione's POV

I sat with Harry, Ron and Ginny on the train ride. After the war was over, Ron and I had broken up and decided it would be best to just be friends. Harry and Ginny were still a thing though. I totally ship them, I have for a while, but they don't know that.

When we got to the castle, everyone was in shock and amazement. It looked beautiful. New pictures had been added on the walls, new statues were created, and even more ghost showed up. For the people who had died in the war, they had been painted in their own portrait, but if they were a family they shared one.

While walking down the corridors I noticed something move in the corner of my eye. I turned and say that it was the one and only Fred Weasly. He was waving at me, I waved back and told myself I would most defiantly come talk to him later.

I walked with Harry and Ron the rest of the way to the great hall, after a little bit of searching after all the chaos. When we got in the great hall there was an extra table. We wondered about it but went on our way to the Gryffindor table. Ginny, Nevile and Luna were sitting there waiting for us, we sat down across from them and started talking about the multi-colored table that was in the middle of the room.

The room went quiet and Professor McGonagall stood up to give her speech. At the end she told about the table being for the students who were in the war to represent unity between the houses. She then told people to move to the table if they wanted to.

I was the first to move and Harry and Ron followed me. As I sat down I saw Draco Malfoy for the first time this year. I wanted him to come and sit with us but I thought it better not to ask so I looked away and started talking to my friends.

Every now and then I would glance up at Malfoy and he would be looking at me, so I would glare at him. He should have come and sat with us. Things have changed since the war. People have changed, some for the better, some for the worst, and some had even changed in to handsome blonds with stormy gray eyes.


End file.
